Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide feeder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low-loss broadband on-chip waveguide feeder having a new structure manufactured on a semiconductor substrate, application and a mounting method thereof, and millimeter wave multi-channel transceiver systems using the same.
Related Art
In a general millimeter wave system, a signal of a millimeter wave transceiving chip is connected to a low-loss substrate using a flip-chip or a wire bonding, and a planar antenna formed on a low-loss substrate is operated or a waveguide feeder is manufactured on the low-loss substrate so that the waveguide is operated. Up to now, there are no examples of an on-chip waveguide feeder in researches with respect to a millimeter wave transceiving chip using a silicon process. There are various researches for radiating an electromagnetic wave to an outside the chip by manufacturing an antenna on a silicon substrate. This is used for the antenna but there are no examples used as a waveguide feeder. In order to use an on-chip antenna according to the related art is used as a waveguide feeder, an on-chip ground should be connected to a waveguide flange. To this end, a wire bond, a flip-chip bond or a via formed through a semiconductor substrate should be used. An on-chip waveguide feeder has been used in a chemical compound semiconductor field. However, in order to electrically connect a waveguide flange to an on-chip ground surface, a rear via formed through the semiconductor substrate is used. Since the rear via requires an additional process, it is impossible to implement the rear via in a silicon standard process.